Healing
or or or & or |similar='Ensenji Ki Transfer Medical Machine Regeneration Resurrection Senzu Bean Emperor's Sign Energy Zone' }} Healing (回復) refers to a variety of special techniques used throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Presumably mystical in nature, it allows the user to heal another being's wounds and restore them to somewhat full strength. In general, it appears to have the same effectiveness and limitations as the more commonly-seen Senzu Beans. The only limitations to this is that it takes time for the user to heal, as they need to be at close range, while the Senzu Beans are able to be eaten anytime if available. Known users Dende Dende is the first known user of the healing technique in the series. During the Namek Saga, the Namekian elder Guru uses one of his special abilities to unlock the hidden powers of Gohan, Krillin and Dende; Gohan and Krillin gain a large boost to their power levels, while Dende gains the ability to heal. Dende uses this ability several times during the Frieza Saga. Most notably, he uses it to heal Vegeta after Krillin nearly kills the Saiyan prince; this was part of a desperate plan by Vegeta in order to get a Zenkai boost to get enough power to destroy Frieza. Unfortunately, Frieza notices Dende's ability and decides to kill him. After being revived by the Dragon Balls, and later being named Guardian of Earth during the Cell Games Saga, Dende uses this ability sporadically throughout the rest of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Dende has moral issues when using his healing abilities on people that have evil hearts, and he only heals the evil if their intentions are good. It seems that Dende's healing extends to more than just the victim's wounds; when he uses it to heal Gohan while fighting Super Buu, it completely restored Gohan's tattered clothing (although, when Dende healed Piccolo after being "killed" by Frieza, Piccolo's clothes are not restored). In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, when a drunk Gohan asks Mai to shoot him during Bulma's birthday party, one of the bullets hits Videl's leg and Dende heals her, noticing that Videl is pregnant. Piccolo Piccolo possess a special self-healing technique called Wound Healing, only displayed in the Garlic Jr. Saga. Piccolo touches a wounded part of his body and it quickly heals. Super Saiyan Goku As a Super Saiyan, Goku shares his energy with Frieza to help him survive the injuries he gets after getting cut by his own Death Saucer. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, he brings a dead/injured bird back to life after Cooler killed it. As with Frieza, it may simply be that Goku gave the bird some of his energy. Kibito The Supreme Kai's aide and bodyguard, Kibito demonstrates his healing ability during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, where he heals Gohan after the latter has his energy drained by Spopovich and Yamu, the minions of Babidi. He uses it again to heal Gohan and the Supreme Kai before all three are teleported to the Sacred World of the Kais. Kibito Kai, the fused form of Kibito and the Supreme Kai, also demonstrates this technique during the Kid Buu Saga. Majin Buu Majin Buu has the ability to heal organic beings through his Mend Beam, alternatively known as Recovery Beam; a variation of the Chocolate Beam. He uses this ability several times throughout the Majin Buu Saga to heal Babidi (who had earlier been bisected by Piccolo), cure a boy named Tommy of his blindness, heal a dog he later named Bee, and bring Mr. Satan back from the brink of death. Apparently, it also restores the person's clothes if the injury in question also shredded the person's clothing, as Babidi also regained the torn parts of his outfit when Buu healed him of his bisection by the hands of Piccolo. Giru Giru has a special ability that allow him to cure the victims of General Rilldo's Metal Breath. Super Saiyan God energy As seen in Dragon Ball Super, the energy of the Super Saiyan God form is capable of healing the user's minor injuries, like battle bruises, or even lethal injuries, like being impaled through the chest. Healing wishes Porunga, the dragon of the Namekian Dragon Balls, restores Goku to full strength during the final confrontation with Kid Buu. In Dragon Ball GT, Shenron heals Goku after the fight with Omega Shenron. Appearances in games Dende retains this ability in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. In one of Gohan's technique in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Icarus comes to heal Gohan and his allies, and then flies away. In the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, King Cold possesses the ability to heal his sons Frieza and Cooler. This is likely a reference to him finding Frieza in space after the battle on Planet Namek and having him rebuilt as a cyborg. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, most maps in the Dragon World mode contain at least one Healing Spot. This is a space on the board colored blue with Dende standing beside it. For each turn a character spends on it, they gain an additional life. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, healing is used by the Dragon Clan, with the skill of the Dende Priests sub-class being better. Many support characters in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z have the ability to heal allies with specialized techniques, Jeice can use his Fighting Pose in order to create a healing sphere for his allies for example. Other healers in the game include Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Future Trunks, Android 18, Trunks, and Goten. Some characters can revive downed allies simply by hitting them. Teen Gohan's A Disturbance in Ki! is an example of this. Healing techniques in Battle of Z *'Energy Recovery Shot': Krillin's healing energy shot. Heals targeted ally upon impact. *'Recovery Spirit Ball': Yamcha's healing energy shot. Heals targeted ally upon impact. *'Recovery Ball': Jeice's healing energy shot. Heals targeted ally upon impact. *'Go!, Go!': Goten and Trunks' healing energy shot. Heals targeted ally upon impact. *'Stop Teasing!': Kid Gohan homes in on the targeted ally and heals them. *'Ki Release' - Kid Gohan creates a large healing aura. *'A Disturbance in Ki!': Teen Gohan homes in on the targeted ally and heals them. *'Tch...! Are You Okay?': Adult Gohan homes in on the targeted ally and heals them. *'Tenma Defense': Adult Gohan releases an energy barrier which heals allies that are inside it. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Supreme Kai of Time is shown to be able to use the healing technique as well, when she uses it to heal injuries Future Trunks' sustained during his fight with the Future Warrior while he was under the influence of Demigra's Dark Magic. Namekian Future Warriors can also heal their allies by using Emperor's Sign to slowly restore their health. Towa's Energy Zone Ultimate Skill can also heal its user and their allies. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Magic techniques